Diferente
by thejoker3000
Summary: El quería ser un ninja como todos los demás en Konoha City, una de las cinco ciudades más avanzadas del continente shinobi, pero había algo que lo hacía diferente a los demás shinobis, algo que lo convertirá en el más fuerte siendo el más débil (es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo denle una oportunidad)


**Hola a todos, bueno como pueden ver este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, además de que intente hacerlo un poco diferente a los fics de Naruto dentro del universo shinobi, ya que las ideas son casi siempre las mismas: un Naruto que es odiado por la aldea y un día después de medio matarlo escapa de la aldea, es ayudado por alguien y se vuelve más poderoso que los Kagues antes de salir de la academia; o un Naruto que es traicionado o expulsado de la aldea y después regresa siendo tan poderoso que podría destruir la aldea con una mano, no digo que por eso sean malos, de hecho la mayoría sin buenos pero siento que se esta haciendo algo cliché.**

 **Intentaré hacer algo diferente, tal vez sean mínimos los cambios pero esos dos puntos no estarán aquí al menos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea.**

 **Bueno los dejo con en primer capitulo sin mas.**

 **Antes que nada sepan que Naruto no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, pues la verdad no sabría que hacer con tan grandiosa historia.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en Konoha City, una de las Ciudades más grandes y avanzadas tecnológicamente del continente shinobi en donde nos encontramos a un niño de no más de 6 años corría alejándose de una furiosa turba.

— ¡Ahí está el demonio no lo dejen escapar!— gritaba un ciudadano entre la multitud.

—¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no soy un demonio!— se quejó molesto en niño rubio —pero si quieren seguir persiguiéndome les daré al menos una razón— dijo más para sí mismo que para sus perseguidores mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto.

De su bolsillo sacó una bomba de humo y lo arrojó a la furiosa turba de ciudadanos.

Para la sorpresa de la turba que lo perseguía no solo era una bomba de humo, sino que también al explotar libero un desagradable olor que los hizo detenerse al momento para tapar sus narices y evitar inhalar el olor.

Al disiparse el humo todos los presentes vieron la figura del niño que al parecer no se había ido y los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y bien ¿todavía quieren seguir con esto?— preguntó el niño sin perder su sonrisa, cosa que solo hizo enfurecer más a la turba quienes lo miraban con desprecio, furia y sobre todo odio.

Ese niño rubio era Naruto Uzumaki (N/A: no me molesto en describirlo porque creo que todos saben cómo es) el "demonio de Konoha" según muchos ciudadanos, pues creían que era la reencarnación del Kyūbi, algo triste sabiendo que Konoha City es la ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente de todo el continente shinobi y que la gente aun creía en ridiculeces como esas aun cuando el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi junto con los Sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade, además de un equipo de médicos altamente calificados confirmaron que ese hecho era falso.

La mayor parte del tiempo Naruto era perseguido por los habitantes de la ciudad cada vez que estos lo veían.

En un principio eso le aterraba a Naruto y no solo las miradas que recibía sino también las golpizas que le daban en cuanto lo atrapaban, después le dejó de importar pero seguía huyendo de ellos pues las palizas que le daban le dolían demasiado, aunque ahora mismo lo tomaba como una especie de juego, pues parecía que él provocaba a los ciudadanos cada vez que lo veían (aunque que no estaba lejos de la realidad), cosa que hacía que las golpizas se volvieran más brutales que antes, llegando al punto en que terminaba en el hospital por varios días.

Tan siquiera en el hospital no lo trataban mal pues los médicos confiaban en la ciencia y no se dejaban engañar por esos falsos chismes de que Naruto era la reencarnación misma del demonio, pues ellos sabían que solo era el carcelero del zorro.

Volviendo al presente vemos como al parecer los perseguidores de Naruto lo acorralaron en un callejón de la ciudad, los ciudadanos parecían agitados después de tanto correr pero en cambio Naruto no parecía tan afectado, después de todo gracias al ser perseguido constantemente logró desarrollar gran resistencia física para alguien de su edad.

Aunque eso no parecía ser de gran ayuda ahora que estaba rodeado.

El niño dio media vuelta para ver a la furiosa turba que lo miraba con cólera y odio.

Sabía lo que se venía a continuación, así que apretó sus puños esperando a que la paliza llegara.

—Jeje… de esta no te escaparas maldito demonio— se rió un ciudadano mientras los demás lo imitaron acercándose al niño con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

…

…

Minutos después vemos salir a la misma multitud que perseguía al niño, muchos de ellos salían lastimados y con varios golpes y uno de ellos arrastraban a un par de hombres inconscientes.

—Tch…quien diría que el mocoso se defendería— maldijo un hombre que tenía el ojo morado y con la nariz sangrando, aparentemente rota.

—Ese demonio sí que golpea fuerte a pesar de que parece un niño— dijo otro mientras sostenía su estómago y limpiaba la poca sangre que salía de su labio.

—De no ser por ese ANBU pudimos haber matado de una vez por todas al demonio— se quejó otro hombre que cargaba a otro inconsciente sobre sus hombros.

—Tranquilos a la próxima terminaremos lo que el Yondaime empezó hace 4 años— dijo un hombre entre la multitud que al parecer no estaba tan lastimado como los demás.

Los demás celebraban las palabras del hombre diciendo que la próxima vez matarían a ese demonio, sin saber el error que estaban cometiendo.

Mientras tanto en el mismo callejón que acababan de abandonar los hombres podemos ver como Naruto era cargado por un ANBU con máscara de gato.

—Mira cómo te dejaron, debiste haberme dejado matarlos— por la voz del ANBU se podía notar que era mujer, y se notaba que estaba preocupada por el estado del chico.

—No creo que sea necesario, tardaran en recuperarse después de la paliza que les di— dijo el niño orgulloso y con un tono arrogante intentando sonar lo más serio posible, logrando todo lo contrario por que se veía muy gracioso cosa que sacó una pequeña risa de la ANBU quien no se molestó en ocultarla.

—Bueno como digas, pero tengo que llevarte al hospital, y no te preocupes yo les avisare a los demás— habló la ANBU mientras llevaba al niño en la espalda, ella sabía que la razón por la que peleó con sus perseguidores fue para que se retiraran antes de que ella llegara y los matara a todos, no era la primera vez que pasaba, y eso era algo que le gustaba del chico, no importa cuántas veces lo golpearan el siempre encontraba la forma de alejarnos de ella y hacer que se vallas antes de que ella llegada y los matara a todos, y en caso de que ella llegara antes se las ingeniaba para convencerla de que los dejara ir.

Pero así era Naruto, siempre se preocupaba por los demás más que por el mismo y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera sin importar quien fuera, aun si después terminaba lastimado por eso, a veces la ANBU se preguntaba si los ciudadanos eran idiotas o algo parecido por pensar que ese niño era la reencarnación del Kyūbi, lo más seguro es que así fuera porque no encontraba una razón aparente para pensar que el fuera un demonio como muchos decían.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Naruto se había quedado dormido, seguramente por haber peleado con los ciudadanos que lo perseguían para se alejaran y no murieran asesinados por la ANBU, le parecía increíble como un simple niño de 6 años fuese capaz de hacerle frente a un grupo de hombres y dejar fuera de combate a algunos.

También notó su estado, aunque noqueó a algunos él estaba peor, tenía un ojo morado e hinchado del cual escurría un hilo de sangre, se notaba que respiraba con dificultad y de seguro tenia algunos huesos rotos.

Una vez en el hospital los doctores lo atendieron y curaron sus heridas, al parecer tenia severas fracturas y huesos rotos, además de algunas contusiones y una pequeña hemorragia interna, tenía algunas costillas rotas y seguramente se le había perforado un pulmón, le parecía increíble como un pequeño niño logro aguantar todo ese castigo y todavía seguir consciente un rato después.

La ANBU por su parte estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a un niño de 6 años? eso era algo imperdonable, estaba a punto de salir del lugar y buscar a cada uno de esos malditos, recordaba a la perfección los rostros de la mayoría y podía hacerlos hablar para saber dónde estaban los demás.

Estaba por irse a buscarlos, pero se detuvo cuando alguien apareció.

—No creo que debas ir, creo que deberías quedarte aquí y cuidarlo, estoy seguro de que se alegrara de verte cuando despierte— dijo un hombre detrás de ella sorprendiéndola, al voltear pudo ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi parado detrás de ella.

—Sandaime-sama ¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido?— reacciono la ANBU dando un ligero salto de la impresión.

—Inu me informo, al parecer te vio cuando llevabas a Naruto al hospital— respondió tranquilo el Hokage.

—Oh ya veo, también les aviso a…— no pudo terminar por que Hiruzen la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo mismo le pedí que les avisara— termino el Sandaime mientras caminaba hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Naruto inconsciente.

Al acercarse se sorprendió de que las heridas de Naruto estaban casi curadas, supuso que se debía a su inquilino, el Sandaime se encontraba igual o más enojado que la ANBU, él sabía que los ciudadanos pensaban que él era el demonio que atacó la ciudad hace unos años y para eso mismo mando unos ANBU para que cuidaran a Naruto y lo protegieran en casi de que algo así pasara y ellos se encargarán de ejecutar a esas personas, aunque al parecer el niño era más listo de lo que parecía y entendió lo que harían en caso de que lo encontraran siendo golpeado y de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para escapar y evitar ser encontrado por los ANBU, por lo cual los hombres que lo golpeaban siempre escapaban.

En una ocasión lograron atrapar a los hombres mientras lo golpeaban y cuando estaban a punto de ejecutarlos él les pidió que los dejaran ir, algo que dejo sorprendido al Hokage y a la vez lo lleno de orgullo pues a pesar de que se los merecían él les dijo que eso no importaba y que además el mismo se encargó de darles una lección, algo que dejo aún más sorprendido al viejo Kage, después de todo un niño de en ese entonces 5 años se encargó de unos hombres que lo superaban en número y fuerza.

Pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado y volviendo con el niño en la cama de hospital Hiruzen al verlo tan profundamente dormido, pensó en retirarse del lugar e ir mañana a verlo para ver como estaba, él tenía que volver a sus deberes como Hokage — _ah… Ya estoy viejo para esto, debería estar pensando en retirarme y disfrutar de los años que me queden—_ pensó Hiruzen mientras empezaba a dar media vuelta para irse y decirle a la ANBU que le informara cuando despertara Naruto.

Antes de poder hacer algo Naruto despertó de repente, al abrir los ojos estaba confundido, lo único que recordaba era que estaba en un callejón y que después de pelear con una multitud de hombres que buscaban matarlo una ANBU con mascara de gato que conocía lo cargo y le dijo que lo llevaría al hospital.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz lo primero que vio fue al Sandaime que lo veía sonriendo y a la ANBU neko.

—Hola viejo, ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Naruto como siempre sin ningún respeto por el Hokage quien solo sonrió por la actitud del chico.

—¡Naruto te he dicho cientos de veces que cuando hables con Hokage-sama te dirijas a él con respeto!— el grito de la ANBU hizo que Naruto se asustara, mientras que el Hokage solo río al ver la cara de miedo que puso el chico ante el regaño de la ANBU.

—Tranquila neko eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que Naruto está bien y que pronto llegaran…— no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entraron una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos igual de negros, un ANBU con mascara de perro y una niña pelirroja de aparentemente 4 años.

La mujer de cabello negro era Mikoto Uchiha quien junto con su hijo Sasuke fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha, y además una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por el rubio.

El ANBU con mascara de perro (que creó que es más que obvio quien es) era Kakashi Hatake, quien de vez en cuando cuidaba a Naruto y le tenía un gran aprecio al niño por ser el hijo de Minato Namikaze su sensei y su gran parecido con el mismo.

Y la niña pelirroja era Shiina Uzumaki la hermana menor de Naruto y la viva imagen de Kushina Uzumaki, su madre.

Cuando ella nació hace 4 años un enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha aprovechó que el sello de Kushina se debilitó lo suficiente y liberó al Kyūbi, después de que Minato peleara y venciera al enmascarado tuvo que sellar nuevamente al Kyūbi, como Kushina estaba muy débil y Shiina aún era una bebé no tuvo otra opción más que sellarlo en Naruto, usando el Shiki Fūjin para sellar una parte de su chakra en él y otra parte en Shiina, para después sellar el alma del Kyūbi en Naruto junto con algo de chakra del zorro.

Pero antes de terminar el sellado el zorro trató de atravesarlo con su garra para evitar ser encarcelado de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque tanto Minato como Kushina se interpusieron en el camino siendo ellos quienes terminaron con un agujero en el estómago, después de terminar el sellado los dos cayeron y Minato murió al instante por haber usado el sello de la parca, sin embargo Kushina quien aún tenía algunas fuerzas antes de morir dijo unas últimas palabras a sus hijos y le pidió a Sarutobi que cuidara a sus hijos y especialmente le pidió que no los separara y que se asegurara de que estuvieran juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Regresando al presente vemos como la pequeña Shiina quien fue la que abrió la puerta avanzó hacia su hermano con el ceño fruncido aparentemente enojada.

—Onii-chan eres un idiota— dijo la niña mientras subía a la cama de Naruto y le daba un tremendo coscorrón que hasta a todos ahí le dolió, incluso el Sandaime podía jurar que escucho el crujir de un hueso.

—auch… Shiina-chan eso dolió mucho— dijo Naruto con unas cómicas lágrimas y sobándose la cabeza, a los presentes les pareció una escena divertida.

— ¡BAKA!, ¿!SABES LO QUE EL DOCTOR NOS DIJO!?— preguntó su hermanita a lo que él solo negó —¡PUES NOS DIJO QUE DE PURO MILAGRO NO ESTAS EN COMA DESPUES DE LA GOLPIZA QUE TE DIERON!— grito Shiina enojada para que después sus ojos empezaran a cristalizarse y se lanzara a Naruto para abrazarlo —no sabes lo preocupada que estaba onii-chan… por un momento pensé… pensé que…— decía entre sollozos la niña pero no termino de hablar por que Naruto la abrazó y Shiina finalmente terminó por llorar siendo consolada por su hermano.

—No te preocupes Shiina-chan no te voy a dejar sola nunca, soy tu hermano mayor y estoy aquí para protegerte— dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su hermana y acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

Y no podía estar más en los cierto, después de todo los niños la molestaban no solo por su color de cabello sino también porque sus padres les decían que ella era la "hermana del demonio" e incluso algunos ciudadanos hacían lo mismo e intentaban golpearla pero al final Naruto aparecía y era él quien se llevaba las palizas que se suponía eran para su hermana.

—Gracias onii-chan… te quiero— dijo Shiina después de separarse y mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Los shinobi que estabas ahí dentro no pudieron evitar ver esa escena con algo de ternura, aunque había algo que le preocupaba a Mikoto y era que Naruto y Shiina eran muy cercanos, eso no sería un problema, pero la situación aquí era que ellos se estaban haciendo demasiado cercanos aun para ser hermanos, incluso estaba segura que en un futuro Shiina dejaría de ver a Naruto como un hermano.

Pero ese asunto lo trataría después por ahora se concentraría en ver a los hermanos y cuidarlos, ellos eran los hijos de su mejor amiga y junto con su hijo Sasuke eran la única familia que tenía, porque ella consideraba a los hermanos Uzumaki como su familia y por lo que le habían dicho ellos también la consideraban como su familia.

Se había hecho tarde y el sol se había escondido, así que todos se retiraron a sus casas, Hiruzen se ofreció a acompañar a los Uzumaki a su casa debido a que habían dado a Naruto de alta, cosa que ellos aceptaron, los niños veían al Kage como un abuelo y debido a su puesto no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, pero cuando podía ellos se ponían muy contentos de estar con el viejo como Naruto le decía.

Durante el camino no hablaron de nada interesante hasta que el Hokage habló.

—Dime Naruto ¿te gustaría ser un ninja?— pregunto Hiruzen curioso a lo que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que me gustaría viejo, quiero ser un poderoso ninja para que todos en la ciudad dejen de molestarme a mí y a Shiina-chan— dijo entusiasmado sorprendiendo al Hokage y a su hermana —quiero ser fuerte para proteger a la ciudad, si protejo la ciudad estoy seguro que la gente dejaría de tratarme mal y me respetarían y la gente dejaría de molestar a Shiina-chan— dijo para sorprender más a Hiruzen y poner feliz a Shiina.

Hiruzen estaba orgulloso del niño, él no buscaba poder para vengarse ni nada por el estilo, él quería ser fuerte para poder proteger a su familia y a su ciudad.

—Buena respuesta Naruto, déjame decirte que a partir de mañana empezarás a ir a la academia shinobi, así que te recomiendo que descanses que las clases empiezan temprano— dijo el Hokage deteniéndose haciendo que los niños se den cuenta que habían llegado a su casa, una casa que el mismo Hokage e había conseguido para que vivieran, era pequeño pero al menos era algo.

—Enserio, gracias viejo— dijo Naruto para abrazar al Hokage quien correspondió al abrazo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer y no te preocupes por Shiina que ella se quedara con neko, y en caso de que ella no pueda lo hará inu— dijo para despedirse de los niños y retirarse.

Dentro de la casa los hermanos se preparaban para dormir, habían terminado de cenar y con su pijama puesta se disponían a dormir, la casa no era muy grande y solo tenía una habitación para dormir, pero eso no parecía molestarles a los niños, después de todo eran muy jóvenes para comprender ciertas cosas.

Una vez que Naruto termino de alistar sus cosas para mañana se dispuso a ir a la habitación que compartía con Shiina, quien al parecer ya estaba dormida.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír al verla dormir tan tranquilamente.

—Buenas noches Shiina-chan— dijo Naruto mientras arropaba a su hermana y se acostaba a su lado y cerraba los ojos listo para dormir sin haber visto como en el rostro de Shiina apareció una sonrisa y murmuraba con simpleza.

—Buenas noches—

* * *

 **Y bien eso seria todo, ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Este fic lo publicare cada mes, supongo que será por finales de mes.**

 **Para los que quieran saber de las parejas estoy indeciso en si será NaruHina o NaruSaku así que díganme en los reviews cual prefieren…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Es broma... Esas parejas ya están muy usadas y aun no tengo decididas las parejas, eso si, tanto el NaruHina cómo el NaruSaku no estarán en la historia, así que acepto cualquier sugerencia (excepto yaoi, lo siento fujoshis) que tengan para tomarla en cuenta.**

 **Tengo una duda y les pregunto de una vez ¿les gustaría que fuera harem?**

 **De ser así dejen sus respuestas y si no dejen la pareja que quieran.**

 **Eso es todo nos vemos el próxima capítulo.**


End file.
